The Ranking Stories
by Cardlover95
Summary: On a mysterious island named Isla de Competi, there is an invisible hermit who holds the wonderful completions every chapter! Let's enjoy the match between all BB characters and have good laughter. Read and review!  Actually starts since chapter 8
1. Bulletin number 1

Greeting everyone, It's me again, Cardlover95 with another nickname: Johnny Black. Hahahahaha! Finally, the very last chapter of my story "The True Heart" is updated. I'm really looking forward to hearing everyone's comments, opinions, feelings, or something like that toward that one. Yeah, I have to admit that is a very big move of mine since this was my very first story to archive the number of words over 20.000! Not very much but that is enough for me to celebrate that joyful news. Furthermore, that is also my most-reviewed fiction. Twenty-six reviews from many readers such as MasterSprintersan, Knightinred, Blankola, BIBOTOT, imnotinsane13, Anon, Arktemis, … I'm truly appreciate you supports. Thanks to all of you, especially MasterSprintersan for actually reviewing Every. Single. Chapter of mine. "cough* cough"

Ok, enough with our side story. Let's get to the main idea.

This is not a story. It's basically just a bulletin board of mine. I know many people will ask me the reason. The answer is: I can see that changing my words in my profile is somewhat … troublesome and inconvenient. It takes a long time for the profile to change also not many people will spend their time reading the information written by the author. So this bulletin will be a great help, assist me sending news about my status, my upcoming fictions, my ranking (just like the Jin Kisaragi's Raking) :-D

My chapters will include

- Answering to everyone's questions. (if you have any parts that you don't understand in my stories,

- Replying reader's request (longer chapters, grammar mistakes, vocabulary mistakes, …)

Ok, if you really mind asking me, talk with me in public, you can send me private messages. Other than that, you can say it in your review to this "bulletin".

Now let's go to the news:

-Oh, about the reward I told you in my "The True Heart", let me reveal the secret. If I get about 100 reviews cumulated from both "The True Heart" and "Never See, Never Know", I will publish a totally new, and cool story named "Against The Wind" (yeah, another Noel and Jin fiction), I will try my best to make it worth Every. Single. Word to read. That surely will be a huge project, with my target to obtain the word count of 6000-8000 words per chapters or maybe longer and I promisingly will do it very carefully and skillfully.

And some fore information about this story:

Main Characters: Everyone in BlazBlue series (except Tager, Arakune, Platinum, who will be minor characters)

It will be a film style story which means the terrains, characters emotions, actions will be describe in greet detail also the story will be added with some songs which I think that is suitable for the story.

And I hope you will like it. But … remember the condition for the story to be published.

-About the "Never See, Never Know", I have to say that it will be good story to read (I hope so) and I won't update it for a few days since that I'm having a test ahead to do and one more thing is that I had spent much of my time and energy writing my "The True Heart" so I will take a "short break". Don't worry, I will post the next chapter soon, as soon as I finish my test.

-The story's first chapter will be reedited to make it better and obviously, I won't change the main idea of the story (still Noel travel back to the time when Jin is young). The speed of updating story, in my calculation, will be 1 chapter per 2 weeks. (not too short, but not too long).

I hope you will send me many opinions of yours by reviewing this one or my stories so I can edit, fix, write my story more fluently, more skillfully.

Thanks for reading, and who actually care about my stories, about the news, please put this bulletin into Story Alert mode so when I post new reports, you will get the information.

See you on the next chapter of "Never See, Never Know".


	2. Bulletin Number 2

Well, hi again everyone. It's been a long time since the last day I updated my stories and now, I shall declare that I will return from the hiatus and continue my writing. My final examination is finally finished, I've done it "quite" well although I got some bad marks for Geography, History and Math… (for Math I was a little bit careless). But anyway, what is done, is done. I will do it better next time by bending over backwards to get more better marks also practicing over and over again to do my best during the following examination.

Now, I have much more time to write my stories, my school will set me free on next Wednesday - 25/May/2011. As soon as they say the principal say the magic words: "Summer vacation start." I shall run as fast as the cheetah to my home, open the computer and start writing.

Ok, ok, enough with my nonsense chit chat, let's get back to our main work. The next chapter of "Never See, Never Know" will be posted on 28/May/2011 for sure. Noel will have some unforgettable experiences in her life in the past time with our "handsome and nicer" young Jin Kisaragi. I really hope you reader will review it to let me know about your personal opinion about it. Short or long, it doesn't really matter, as long as I have ideas about how smooth or rough my stories go, it will be okay.

- About "Against the Wind" I already have some ideas for it. But I want to know your wishes about the type of it:

1) It will be in Jin's point of view as he grown up in the church and his life will go on…

2) It will be in normal point of view as the story goes from the beginning of the BlazBlue series, and it will mainly happened like the true ending of the game but many parts will be edited with my creativeness.

3) It will be in Jin's point of view again but this time, I will start from the time when he enters the Kisaragi family. Everything about his past shall be revealed in his reminiscent.

Please let me know what type do you choose and I will make the final decision for it. (give your options to your reviews of this bulletin or you can send me private messages)

- I'm having a certain plan about writing my own story, which means the characters, the idea will be completely owned by me. But I don't really have much support for posting so I ultimately decide to make it a Guilty Gear fiction. Thanks to my nick name, I really have my main character also named Johnny Black and he will take place of Johnny in the game series without any hardship since my Johnny have no much different from Johnny in GG series. Minor characters will have the same name with characters in the game such as Ky Kiske, Axl-Low, May …

Well, that is my biggest plan for writing a whole new adventurous story.

Oh, now I will have some more things to say with:

BIBOTOT: hello buddy, uhmm, I surely will finish my story "The Story of a Soldier". Just right after I finish my "Never See, Never Know" I will make a quick finish for it (just two or three chapter is no deal for me)

MasterSprintersan: Well hello man, I know you will support me anyway. So I hope my chapters will make you like it. Thanks for reading this and patiently waiting for my update.

* * *

><p><strong>I have no more big problem to say now, the only thing I want to say in the end is:<strong>

**ENJOY MY STORIES! SEE YOU IN MY NEXT UPDATE.**


	3. Bulletin Number 3

Woohoo! Hello guys, I'm in the middle of my summer vacation. Therefore, I have plenty of time to write stories of my own. I have some news to say today (haha, today we start our works quite fast, at least without the babbling part at the beginning)

-Well, our first news is: I posted my new story named "Change the World" during the process of writing "Never See, Never Know". Umm, that is just a random short Jin/Noel story I wrote with inspirations taken from a story named Ripple. If anyone wants to read the alternate version of that story, please send me the request through the review of this bulletin. And thanks MasterSprintersan for being the first one to review my "Change the World". I hope that more people would read it and review it in the future. (It is a soon-or-later matter! Hahaha)

-My second news, "Never See, Never Know" is going to be updated on 10-June-2011. Readers, fans, supporters, haters, reviewers, blah blah blah… wait until that day and please say welcome to our upcoming chapter. Well, according to one of my reviewer labeled "The Tambourine Man", he said that my currently written story have some mistakes like: Noel receives no single comment from Ragna/Caelica and Jin or other mistake like Noel didn't say anything straight, or clearly point out that her age is changed into a 10 and her physical state is also become like a 10 year-old child (well at least she should say she perceived a change of voice or height).

About that, I will firstly be grateful for "his" helps toward my story. I later will have an edition part in order to fix all errors I've made during the story as long as readers point it out for me. Actually, there no need to praise my story too much just to make me feel satisfied with my work or not to make me feel bad. I can say that writing stories itself is something really enjoyable for me so I don't mind reading reviews told me that I have many mistakes or anything else like that. If you notice any mistakes and you feel that it needs correcting, tell me about it through the reviews. (That include the bulletin! hehehe).

* * *

><p>Now, let's change our attention toward another part: Answering reviewers requestsquestions.

-Ok, my first customer, MasterSprintersan… well, you mentioned that many female casts of this game series were made looked like sex-crazed or should I say … posted sexily! So sad that the innocent, cute Noel is now looked like a bad girl. I hate those stuffs, too. (Other readers please don't misunderstand me being a bad boy or bad-influenced guy. Anything I write in my story that involve sexy part or something like is just to add some new themes for my work, well kinda like realistic writing. I'm completely innocent, hahahahah) . About the "Truth or Dare" part, it is originally written to be the "Simon Says" game. However, while writing it, an ideal idea just across my mind and I changed it into the "Truth or Dare" game which interestingly portrait the characters' feature (Jin being a challenging, brave boy while Noel being an innocent, truthful girl)...

-My second customer, OH! A NEW GUY, Wolfsbane706. Yes, you hit the bull eyes. English is not my first language! Nahhh, too bad. If you read my profile, you will notice that I'm Vietnamese and my mother tongue is Vietnamese. English is just my second language and I'm now on the progress of improving it. Unfortunately, not many people around me have much interest in reading my story or having good enough English to fix it for me. That's why I always ask reader to point out my mistakes so that I can correct it and sharpened my English writing skill. I'm glad that you like it (or at least mentioned that it was an interesting story). Thanks for reviewing.

-Third guy, Woohh. A Stranger, welcome to my little world of imagination! Hum, I don't really have many things to discuss with you now. In this story, Jin surely will have many unforgettable experiences and of course, Noel will help him having a better life and more mature mind. Thanks for reviewing.

-Fourth! Ahh haaa! It's you, BIBOTOT, my Vietnamese reviewer. My grammar is improved thanks to you and other reviewers who kindly gave me their comments about my stories. Well, about the guy at the cloth shop, It's … is a secret! Hahaha, You will know about that in the later chapter (Awww man, it is too obvious about his identity now so without my next piece of work you still know who he is) Anyway, I'm glad that you left some comment.

Haaa…. So many guys to answer (I wonder if there is any girl in here) Now, the fifth man's turn. The Tambourine Man? I already have some talk to you up there. So … you know what I want to say… thanks again!

* * *

><p>Okay, FINISH THE "PRIVATE" TALKING PART. Let's go the next part:<p>

NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE WILL NOW HAVE A LITTLE GAME. JUST SOME QUIZES ABOUT BLAZBLUE SERIES:

1st _Who is the stupidest character?

2nd _What will Jin says if his brother, Ragna, suddenly appears in front of him from nowhere.

3rd_ Who is the craziest character in this game? (well, this one will have many types of answer from reviewers, but I have only one answer)

4th_ What if Hazama isn't influenced by his weapon, Ouroboros, and is a nice guy who smile happily all the time, have some healthy habit like sitting in a chair, drink some tea and have a nice mouth, always say good things. What will you say before that scenario?

5th_If you were to choose the character with the sexiest legs, who will you choose? (hahaha, just for fun, I don't really have any bad intention toward that question. If you don't like it then that one will be optional)

That's all for the question. Once again, best regard to readers and reviews. Please answer the questions. Hahaha

**ENJOY MY STORIES! (Remember 10-June-2011 The release date of chapter 3 of "Never See, Never Know")**

**Cardlover95**


	4. Bulletin Number 4

**Bulletin number 4**

Well, first of all, my deep deep deep apologies to readers, fans for my late update. Unlike what I said in the previous bulletin that I would post the third chapter of my story "Never See, Never Know" on 10-June-2011. My excuse is because my parents unexpectedly sent me to my cousin's house in the village or some change. Well, I just can't deny it because I haven't seen my cousins and my grandparents for a long time so I just went there as they wanted me to. So bad that I don't have the story that I suppose to post. I will stay there

For about two or three days, during that time, I can't update it. Too bad! During the period, I will try to edit the story in my head so when I come back, I will rewrite and fix if necessary. Anyway, this morning, before I start my trip to my cousin's house, I already have a nice moment with my lovely friend! Yeah, at least spending time with her may give some inspirations for me to write stories. We played badminton with each other and I really love her cute smile whenever she made mistakes. Ohhh, she is sooooo pretty for me! (Ok, maybe too much for the babbling part, quite sappy and dreamy for a guy) I'm sorrry for the late update but I will try my best to post as soon as I reach home. Thanks for waiting and understanding.

Cardlover95


	5. Bulletin Number 5

**Bulletin number 5**

Greetings everybody, what a good time I have with my relatives last 5 days! Well, I couldn't update my story during that time but now I come back from the trip and finally post the third chapter of "Never See, Never Know". It's a little bit short but I still hope that you readers will like it since I tried to write it with full of innocence of the childhood. (It makes me remember my childhood too, the unrepeatable moment of life that I shall never forget.) But who cares now, it's FanFiction, where we unleash our imagination!. Alright, let move to the talking with reviewer part.

-First guess, BIBOTOT. Well, I guess my chapter is indeed short but that's all for the chapter. About Noel, she really travels back to time and it is not the dream. It is clearly implied in the summary of this story that Saya "did" cause the time loop and made her return to the past time. Well, she surely will make the history change but only if some certain events happened will make a big change of storyline. Anyway, thanks for giving out your idea. I appreciate that.

-Second one, you again, Stranger. Yeah, it's a pity that Noel can't participate in the role play because she has to look after Saya. But she definitely will have time to play with him and Ragna, I can make sure about that. I'm grateful for your comment.

-Third guess, MasterSprintersan, Oh! my friend, thanks for reviewing. Yeah I find that part cute too. I hope my next chapter will be even better than this one.

Okay, it's time for something new! It is the answer for my previous BlazBlue quizzes that I made in the third bulletin. (Anyone who hasn't answered it yet can look for it in the 3rd chapter of this bulletin and solve those by reviewing or by your mind then come back here and look for result.)

READY?

3

2

1

**The first question: Who is the stupidest character?**

Answer: Taokaka

Reasons:

-She is incredibly stupid that she can't even notice the difference between Ragna the "good-guy" and "Rawrgna"/"Rargnya" the criminal are the same person.

-She always forget other characters' names no matter how many times do they have to remind her so conclude with some nicknames to be born like Boobie Lady (Litchi), Scruffy-Man (Bang Shishigami), or Butter man!( Valkenhayn) which I can't believe that she can mistook "Butler" to "Butter".

-She once had tried to grope Bang's "breast"!

-Everything about her stupors were shown in the "Teach Me, Miss Litchi" you guy can watch it on YouTube. For me, I find it quite hilarious to see the simple-minded Taokaka asks Litchi about everything.

**Second question: What will Jin says if his brother, Ragna, suddenly appears in front of him from nowhere.**

Answer: BROTHER! (Anyone who put that high pitch amusing scream of his can be considered to be correct.)

**Third question: Who is the craziest character in this game.**

Answer: in this one, you can think about many characters with thousands of reasons.

Can be Terumi with reasons that he is so crazy to make those Murakumo Unit to destroy the whole world, or because of his insane laughs and his crazy but effective plans.

Another answer is Arakune because of his rotten mind and uncontrollable features.

Another possible answer is Bang since he has a hobby of thinking of his techniques' names!

Well, it's up to you guys.

**Fourth question: What if Hazama isn't influenced by his weapon, Ouroboros, and is a nice guy who smile happily all the time, have some healthy habit like sitting in a chair, drink some tea and have a nice mouth, always say good things. What will you say before that scenario?**

Answer: You guys have various answers. But I will say: "God must have gone crazy. UNBELIEVABLE! SHOW IT TO ME, RIGHT NOW!"

**Fifth question (the last one): _If you were to choose the character with the sexiest legs, who will you choose?**

Answer: hahaha, many many answers. I really like the answer of BIBOTOT which he said he vote for Arakune since he had flexible legs! I couldn't stop laughing when I read his respond. Oh well, we have different candidates for the vote. Now shall we have a "SEXIEST LEGS RANKING!"

Let's take a look:

- Litchi: Oh oh! So sexy legs, her creamy legs that almost no man can resist its seduction that our mighty Bang Shishigami even has to throw his giant nail if she asks him to do so. Hahaha! Put it aside, move to another one.

- Hakumen: Yeah, your feet are so long that you can catch your opponent with it from a long range using the Zanshin Technique. Many girls would dream to have their legs that long. Anyway, YOUR LEGS ARE SO MUSCULAR THAT IF I DECLARE THOSE ARE SEXY, THE GIRL WILL KILL ME WITHOUT ANY HESITATIONS AT THE FIRST LOOK! TOO MANLY, NO SHAPE OF ART!

- Tsubaki: Oh, your turn. (Approach her) Can I see your legs behind those thick uniform clothes (her face reddened) Aww, don't be shy. Just as confident as miss Chinese over there. She dares to show her legs in front of the sky. (Her face turns into dark red) Come on, show it, it's easy. (Tsubaki said nothing) ARRGGGHH! OTHER ONE! IT TAKES FOREVER FOR YOU TO TOOK OFF YOUR TROUSERS. NEXT!

- Rachel: uuhhh! A cute little girl, what are you doing here with your lovely pet. But you know, this is a competition for "MISS" and you are so young that … (She gave me a slap that sent me flying across the hall) Ahhhhh!

**Rachel: Nago, Gii, let's go. We don't need to waste our time in this place.**

**Nago & Gii: Yes Mistress!**

And they all disappear. Oh… kay (I walked unequally due to the shock that little B**** gave me. Okay, I don't want to use that word here. Let's just say Little Rabbit gave me) NEXT!

- Arakune? Your legs seem flexible. I like it. "MAYBE" I will vote for you. NEXT!

- Lambda: Your machine devices are covering your real pretty leg, can you show me?

**Lambda: Begin calculation, opponent … rank F, strength: normal. No Threat…**

This is a beauty competition, not killing war… hey, are you listening to me? (she draws out her swords, pull the level and from the floor, and spring piece of wood shoot her to the sky.) NEXT!

- (Valkenhayn suddenly appears.) Oh, hello mister, what can I …

**Valkenhayn: What did you do to Madame Rachel? **(he shows his sharp fangs and glared at me)

I didn't do anything big aside ..., OH HELL, AHHHHH! (I run away like there was no tomorrow, he is chasing after me with his head full of killing intentions)

Someone stop him! (The entire cast have to tied him down and put him into a 30 cm thick cage in case he would try to break free)

Phew! Ok, next one

**Sorry, I'm late** (a soft voice came out, I look and find out it is Noel. Her cute blushing face, her sweating forehead, her blond wonderful hair, and those PERFECT CREAMY LEGS)

Okay, WE HAVE THE CHAMPION HERE! MISS NOEL VERMILLION, THE WOMAN WITH THE SEXIEST LEGS IN THIS GAME! OTHER PEOPLE, BETTER LUCK NEXT TIME. (I say that out instantly, other characters stare at me, all fully armed with their weapons. I sweatdropped)

Oh dear! Congratulation miss Vermillion, I have to … AHHHHHH! (Started escaping)

**KILL HIM** (All of them say together)

Goodbye, see you in the next bulletin. I hope that I survive after this to post the next one. Now… AHHHHHH!


	6. Bulletin Number 6

**Bulletin number 6**

Greetings readers.

As you can see, I have just updated the chapter 4 of my story: "Never See, Never Know". Some people have already read it and comment, some also have read it but without comment since they want something that is even more interesting and worthy to review, some haven't read it. But anyway, thanks everyone for you support. I will continue it till the end. Firstly, let's go to the news.

-The update of "Never See, Never Know" as I have just informed you guys earlier. Well, just another short and pure, childish story between our caring, handsome, warmhearted Jin and beautiful, kind, childish Noel. Their relationship is on the development. I hope you guys like it and give it more support as possible.

-I start writing the first chapter of "Against the Wind" which is a very long story base on the storyline of the BlazBlue gaming series. However, I can promise that I won't follow every single word in it. I will edit many parts and add many more details and the most important thing is that I will fix this story's chapter over and over again until I'm sure that you guys hardly can find any mistakes in it then I will update it. Well, I just try to make it enjoyable in the whole story.

-I'm currently forming ideas for two news stories named "Scattered Memories" and "Shape of My Soul". Both of them are Jin x Noel stories. I think I will work on "Shape of My Soul" first and update it before "Against the Wind" until it fulfills my condition to be updated.

-For the first time, I will spend my time editing and rewriting all the mistakes I had made during the work. That means I will give it some more ideas, some more thoughts of the characters, and fix all incorrect grammar, vocabulary… blah blah blah, everything like that. My first story to put into edition is "The True Heart". And notice one thing, my edition work may delay my progressing stories a little bit so my update will be slower than usual. (just a little bit)

Ok, that's all for the news. Interesting or not, up to your judgment.

Now, let's go to my talking with reviewer part:

-MasterSprintersan: Yay, thanks for your comment. Well, it will be much better when I fix its grammar, vocabulary. I hope you will enjoy my upcoming stories.

-The Tambourine Man: first of all, thank you once again for pointing out the errors, that surely will be a really great help for my edition work and I hope you like my premise.

-Stranger: Hola! You actually came to rescue me! Yay, how touching feeling you gave me. But…. You got yourself caught by the police at the airport!. Oh no, they are trying to kill me. If possible you can kill the officers who have gut to delay and hijack the plane. I will cast the reviving spell later!

Now, it's time for our little fun:

HERE COME SOME MORE QUIZES:

**1st – Who is the non-playable character with the most scripts in the series?**

**2nd–Can you tell me at least three ways for Bang to confess his enthusiasm love for Litchi? If you can tell me more, good.**

**3rd- Who is the most annoying character in the game?**

**4th-How to kill Taokaka?**

**5th- What is the coolest weapon in this game? Why? (there will be ranking for this)**

That's all for our bulletin today. Thanks for reading and supporting it.

Oh yeah, by the way, Do you notice something that is very strange?

Do you know what it is?

You don't know right?

Do you want me to tell you?

Oh well, I will tell you.

I BROKE FREE FROM THOSE BASTARDS' CAGE! YEAH! FREEDOM IS NOW MINE TO CONTROL!. Ragna? Jin? Hazama? Yeah all of you are NOTHING! You can't kill me!

"Hey, I heard something this way." Ragna's voice comes out.

"Uh ohh, time to go. I don't want to be put into that slimmy, slippy, little prison anymore. So see ya in the next chapter." I run away quickly.

"HEY GUYS. IT'S THAT BASTARD CARDLOVER! HE IS RUNNING AWAY!"

"Ahhhhh!"

"KILL HIM!" They all say and chase after.


	7. Bulletin Number 7

**Bulletin number 7**

Hello guys, I appear again with some news.

-The very first news, (bad news) according to the guidelines of this site, I somehow is violating the rules. So in order to avoid any further unexpected problems, I WILL have to stop posting news in this intentional bulletin. So this will be my last chapter of news.

-Second news (good news) Indeed, I have to stop writing news. But … this bulletin board won't disappear forever because I will change this bulletin's name into "The Ranking Stories" and the later chapters will be all relevant to ranking just like Jin Kisaragi's ranking or the previous ranking that you guys read (The Sexiest Legs Ranking). So let's wait for future chapter of this "story".

Well, third news is the answer for the BlazBlue quizzes (Finale):

**1st- Who is the non-playable character with most script in the series?**

Answer: Yup, you guys are all correct. It's Kokonoe! (Yeah she is a talkative cat! But somehow she actually is cute, of course not as cute as Noel!)

Guess what, I played Tager Story Mode and nearly quit it after 5 minutes skipping her talk with the red, big, muscular guy. She just simply has too many lines.

For aside information, the second most scripted character is … Bang's Subordinates! I really can't help but laughed so loud at their stupor and their lines always the same like "Please forgive me sir" or "BOSS!", "Damn you, Jin"

These lines are all very hilarious with those amusing, high pitch voices.

**2nd- Can you tell me at least three ways for Bang to confess his enthusiasm love for Litchi?**

Answer: "Hey Bang!, Here you are. I've looking for you for three whole days! Where the hell have you been?" Bang goes silent, replies nothing.

"Oh, by the way, have you finished with you scheme to confess with Miss Litchi?" He still doesn't bother to look at me.

"Thinking … thinking …I'm thinking…." He mutters

"What the hell? You still think about that? Haaiizzz… I will help you now?" I say irritatingly.

"…thinking… I'm still thinking…" He still continue with his monologue

"Hey Bang … are you listening to me?" I knock his head, try to get his "little" attention.

"Litchi … I'm thinking … thinking …of you."

"BANG!" I yell into his deaf ear but seem that it doesn't work.

"Arrrghhh… I give up!" I go away, disappoint by the muddle head ninja. But … he needs helps and I can't just leave him like that, humm…let's spy him and see how he does it.

First day…

Bang finally gets him up and start moving toward his house. Well, at least he begins to have some moves. Let's see what he does. Maybe he goes home to get some preparations.

"BOSS!" from nowhere, very familiar voices come out, I look at its directions, only to find his bunch of ninjas who is just as stupid as him if not worse.

"Huh?" Bang looks up and those guys surround him.

"Where have you been?" "We are all worry about you" "Does something happen to you?" They all say together with tons of regular questions.

"I'm fine but can you guys help me with something." Bang says, waves him hand to group all of them together. Well, I try to eavesdrop but they speak too soft that I can't hear anything at all. I hope that he would come up with some good plans.

Later on that day.

I attend a traditional dance show occur at Orient Town. Well, I can see Miss Litchi is also here but anyway, I don't have any interesting topic to start a conversation with her now. Haiizz, then just let it be. It's time to enjoy the show. I turn my attention toward the dancer on the stage. Music are so soft, mix with the flexible and calm yet so skillful of the performers.

"This is quite nice. I …" Before I know anything.

"TOH!" A shout comes out and something black and small fly toward the stage.

"Huh?" I wonder what it is.

"Boom!" Smoke flow out from those objects and cover the whole theater with gray, blurry cloud. People started to go panicking.

"Everybody, please calm down." A well-known, bass voice comes out, everyone look at the stage. As the smoke fade away, reveal a … oh gosh! I really can't describe him. A totally new Bang wearing a white tuxedo and a small white plain fedora and is sitting on a stool prepared by …his background dancer!

"What the hell? You IDIOT!" I think, shocked by his next moves.

With a snap, the Chinese traditional song is replaced by a slow, romantic jazz song and with a wooden guitar in his hand and a chuckle

"Litchi! My love….

My soul is burning the loving fire

Seeking for you

Oh my love, my love! (Everyone sweatdroped at his emotional expression.)

My unrequited love!... "His ninjas dance with some weird moves behind him while he gently sweeps his finger on strings like a professional guitarist. When I turned back, Litchi's face goes pale and then she leaves without a word.

Second day.

"Hey Arakune, please help me confess with my beloved Litchi." Bang comes to the black squiggly creature's hideout, only to ask for the little help.

"Confe s Wh t d yo wan t me t dooo? The creature hardly says it out but seems that I can understand what he has just said.

"You appear in front of her unexpectedly and scare her. I will play my hero part. And please spare me, pretend to lose the fight. I will give you an Azure Grimmore after this stuff finish." The creature shook its body for a while, seems pensive and finally nods its head.

"O..ooo..kaa.y"

Later…

Miss Litchi have just finished her busy working day and goes out for some fresh air. Bang and Arakune is hiding behind the wall, sneak a peek.

"Okay, now it's acting time! Go go Arakune… Arakune … go … hey …" He turns back only to find the black squiggly monster extends its body and slowly cover the guy before him, devours the naive prey

"What the … WAAHHHHHH!" That is the last sound comes out from our mighty Bang of that day.

Third day

I find him walks toward his house, his whole body is covered with wet, slimy liquid. Well, it's like saliva. But I wonder how he gets himself escape from that tricky Arakune. Just then the creature runs across me and keeps on spit out its saliva as if he is choking.

"St sti ky … ca nooot ea eahht himme. Tuoo " Woosh, I get the idea. Poor him, even the beast doesn't want to eat him just because… better not mention about that here.

"Haiizzzz, …." Bang let out a long disappointing sign as he dries himself with a huge towel after taking a bath. Then he sits down on the table, pick a pen and then write something I don't know. Well, just leave him like that. I think he has his own plan.

That afternoon.

As I lay myself on the top roof of a high, old style building near 's clinic, I hear a long, tiring moan from the lady after the work. Well, nothing special since I know that's what she does everyday after a busy period. Suddenly, I notice the familiar ninja hide behind the pillar, look at the woman from behind, his cheek goes pink. He folds a piece of paper into a plane and then performs some kind of ninjutsu, create wind and direct the paper to Litchi's place. As the plane lands perfectly into the lady's palm, she opened it and a deep, red shade creeps into her two feminine cheeks when she turns back, Bang is already in front of her and scratches the back of his head, blushes madly. Well, at that point, I know his work is done successfully. I hope he has his enjoyable time with her.

3rd-Who is the most annoying character in the game?

Answer: My answer is Hazama or should I say Terumi to be correct. He is extremely annoying in every characters' points of view. I don't hate him or feel annoying about him but it's about the other characters' views.

**4th-How to kill Taokaka?**

Answer: She somehow is childish and cute after all, and tell you what, it is IMPOSSIBLE to kill her since we will all die at her stupor before we can lay a finger at her, or worse, die laughing so hard when seeing her stupid features.

**5th-** Well, this one will be a ranking one like I mentioned in the previous bulletin. This will be quite long and I'm kinda rearranging my ideas for multiple tasks, stories… I will have my answer for this question as a chapter of the story named "The Ranking Stories".

Well, thanks for the support of you guys. From now on, there will be no bulletin like this to be posted that means no quizzes, no news. I will have to inform the progress through the author's note at the end of my stories. Don't worry, I will make it clear and simple for you guys to know when will the next chapter be released or about the upcoming stories. Well then, this is the very last piece of bulletin.

See you on the next chapter of my stories. (The fifth chapter of "Never See, Never Know" will be updated after my editon work on "The True Heart".)

Bye and see you guys later.


	8. The Coolest Weapon

**Author's Note: Hi everybody, its been a while since I last update my chapters. This one used to be my bulletin but not anymore because from now on, it will be "The Ranking Stories"! I hope you guys would like it and have relaxing moment reading this chapter. I will try my best to update as soon as possible. Sorry but I can't make promise because this year, I'm extremely busy with school work and next year will be my exam to the university so I better prepare for it carefully. Don't worry, I've sworn over myself that I will never abandon my stories and I will finish everything for sure and don't be sad because I will continue writing even when I enter the university so cheer up and wait for more and more stories to come. But anyway, let's change our focus on the chapter. ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ranking Story<strong>

**Topic: The Coolest Weapon**

"Greeting ladies and gentlemen, we are now on a little island where a wonderful contest is going to be held. Can you guess the name of the contest and also the name of the island?" The invisible narrator said cheerfully

"Well, it's ….

BEHOLD! THE RANKING CONTEST! AND THE NAME OF THE IS AND IS Isla de Competi ! hahahaha. Ahem… and our topic today is "The Coolest Weapon", the candidates currently is on the way to this magnificent island so let's just wait for there ship to come. Well, I will just sit here and enjoy the newfounded joy of mine which is watching snail's race"

While at the faraway, there was a little noisy black spot which rumbled the whole ocean's quietness. As the spot enlarged, an old, rusty ship was revealed and on the ship, the whole crew members on it were our precious candidates. A wide-shoulder man in red coat crawled inside the engine room to check the condition while other people were tiredly waiting outside. Jin sat on the chair and fanning himself with his loose, wide sleeves.

"I hate the break down. What a huge waste of time! By this time, I suppose to be on that island and drink some cool and nice tea." The major complained as he irritatingly wore off his usual blue, wet attire and pitched it over the chair's back.

"Are you ok, Jin?" The familiar blonde-haired assistant of his said while wiping off the flowing sweat over her forehead. She tried her best to endure the terrible heat of the summer sun and held herself not to take her already sexy uniform off. At the other side of the deck, the Chinese woman had worn off her dress and had some sunbathing. All she got was the red, big size bikini that no one could resist the temptation.

"Of course, I'm not okay here. Do you even need to ask that? You just can't stop bothering me with those nonsense things, do you?" The blonde haired man said in an annoying tone. The girl stood in front of sobbed.

"Sniff* sniff…. Jin, you're such a meanie, meanie, meanie. I hate youu!" The girl broke into a hard childish cry and ran away, left the man being looked disappointingly by everyone there.

"Geez, being nice to girls like her isn't easy at all. I guess it can't be helped." Jin sighed as he stood up and went after for the teary girl.

Meanwhile, at the top of the ship, the high and mighty Bang was sweeping his eagle eyes around to see if anyone was looking at him.

"Humm, there is no one here. Hahaha! Now…" Then his two eyes all focused on his "sexy beloved woman" with his cheeks burned up in extremely reddish color. His hand quickly covered his nose in order to prevent himself from the sudden nosebleed as Miss Litchi turned her body from side to side, revealed so many forbidden parts.

"I'm doing such a bad thing. A true ninja never think badly of a woman like that… What a pity!" Bang muttered disappointingly and prepared to leave the place, tried not to taint his fresh ninja mind while whispering something like "I'm not a pervert".

"No wait, I'm inspecting her in order to assure that she is completely safe from this sinful world. Yes, I, Bang Shishigami, the man of love and justice, shall protect my … fair lady from dangers and evils." Just then, the messy-haired man came back to his previous spot and observed the "wonder of his life".

"Oh, hi Scruffy Guy, what are you doing here, meow?" the noisy and childish cat girl suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Shhhh, don't speak so loud." The ninja said.

"Awww… I'm hungry, give Tao something to eat, meow!"

"Oh please be quiet, I'm doing my important duty…"

In the engine room

"Arrgghhh…. This isn't going anywhere! Thanks a lot to those goddamn magnetic arms of that Red Devil that most gears of the engine were sucked away. It not like I can't fix anything but … I'm not an engineer to fix this!" Ragna groaned loudly in the room as he felt like being roasted like a chicken. He angrily threw the screw driver away and got his way to the deck.

"Hoho, you're back, Raggy. Is everything fixed?" Hazama said out loud with teasing voice.

"Oh shut up. I'm not in the mood to talk with you" The white-haired man said roughly and lunged himself on the white wooden chair. He took an orange juice glass from Hakumen's hand.

"Watch out, Dark One. That's my juice." The masked man said darkly and pointed at Ragna.

"You weren't the one fixing the ship so don't complain. Anyway, you don't have mouth do drink this so no need to concern about this juice." The Reaper replied and took a huge gulp of water.

"Don't make me be "the end" of you." Hakumen threatened with his hand reached the sword's hilt.

"Bring it on, you are not going to end anything." Ragna mockingly glanced back.

"Hyaahhh!" Their weapon quickly clashed and blasted out some flashy light along with the loud, ear-aching noise.

The fight continued before people's eyes…

"Stop you two! This is not the right time for unnecessary quarrel. Now we need to arrive to the island." Tsubaki slashed her dagger in between as the fighting pair stopped and turned their heads toward her.

"Don't interfere or I will be the end of you, too" Hakumen pointed the sword toward her. With the open chance before his eyes, Ragna flipped his legs and formed a hard kick and sent the masked warrior away from the ship.

"Ahhh, you unredemmable brat! How dare you…" Hakumen shouted angrily as his body still on the way.

"You opponent is me. Letting your mind distracted by her is your fault."

As the man totally disappeared from sight, the whole group came back to their stucking problem. They all thought of a way to get to the place. Jin came to the scene with the still-crying Noel behind.

"Oh gosh, can you please stop crying? I've already said what I need to say to you." To Jin, he rather had his tongue cut than admit saying apologies to Noel in front of other people.

"But you're still a meanie!" The blonde-haired girl braced herself and wiped her tears.

"Haaiizzz, ok. I'm a meanie. Happy?" The major headed toward the deck and twirled his sword in the air.

"What are you doing?" Everybody asked him at once.

"Going to the island of course. I recently have an idea about the solution." As he finished his words, an ice road linked between the ship and the island appeared.

"Yay!"

After 10 minutes.

"Oh ho, welcome everyone. I have waited here for a while. You must have a very hard time, right?" The narrator's high-pitch voice again came out to the surprise of most members. They looked at each other, wondered where was the source of that weird sound.

"Since all of you have already go this far to this place, I suppose that we should start the competition now."

"Wait a minute… first, who are you and what the hell are you talking about?" Ragna swung his swords randomly.

"Isn't it obvious? All of you come here to join a wonderful competition."

"Nonsense! I thought we are on a holiday trip to this the Hawaii island? Tsubaki said.

"Oh well, this is not Hawaii. This is Isla de Competi! Hahaha… now shall we start?"

"But I don't have anys idea about what competition you are babbling about." Litchi said unpleasantly but with some hint of curiosity.

"Today, our topic is "The Coolest Weapon". Now all of you, take your weapons and tell me about it's outstanding uses. Our referees will decide what weapon is the best and of course, the owner of that weapon earn the prize. There is only one big prize which no single one in this world can deny it.

"Money! Money! Isn't it. I will have tons of money and the recontruction of Ikaruga will no longer be a dream." Bang shouted loudly while his eyes burned the winning spirit.

"I want a cute panda. Just like Miss Litchi's Lao Jiu." Noel squealled happily and thought of herself hugging a small panda in her arms.

"Ok, ok, see it for yourself. But you must be the winner to get." The narrator said and sat on his wooden chair, next to him were some straw-dummy referees with watermelon heads.

"Guys! Let's take part in this. We've gone this far after all. Why not spend a few minutes for it?" Hazama said.

"Fine." The others replied.

"Very well, now first one to go. Ah, it's you Tager. You haven't said anything from the start so why not say something about your … weapon?" The narrator raised his right eyebrow.

"Oh… about it." Tager's low voice came out as he lifted his arm and a green light flashed out from it along with a strengthful vacumm force of the two large pieces of magnet that suck away all metal stuff on the island.

"With this, I can disable all opponent and beat them to hell with my massive power. Also, my magnet can help me find metal things that can't be easily seen by eyes… like "helping a grandma find her losing needle." or "robbing the bank without intruding". Furthuermore, I can also save my energy because instead approach something or someone, I can simply make them approach me by srawing them near." He waved his hand in the air as illustration.

"Ok, very impressive. NEXT! Now, it's your turn Ragna" The white-haired man confidently step ahead and with a cough, he began his part.

"Well, I don't have much to say about my Blood-Scythe…" The weapon transformed into a bloody-red-blade scythe.

"Normally, I can use this to destroy my enemy but somewhat, I can use its great effect in a brilliant way." The scythe returned back to the big-sized sword.

"Oh really, how?" The narrator asked curiously.

"I always have to deal with troublesome things so it always makes me feel exhausted but I have no worry for it since I can easily recharge my energy by… touching this sword at my fellow and … drain his energy just like my combat style. Yes! My weapon is the best, I will never be tired! Hahaha….hahaha" Ragna laughed maniacally as he poked his sword at the Big Red Devil and soon the guy fell down due to being sucked all energy.

"Interesting but I'm sorry to inform you that I have to send you to jail for killing this fat guy and for the inhuman ability."

"What the hell! I can't be…. Wuaaaahhh!" A big cage felt down from the sky and trapped him inside.

"Let me out of here! You bastard!" The man hit the side of the cage in vain.

"It's useless, this is a 30-cm thick cage. I used to use this to imprisoned Mr. Valkenhayn for trying to kill the referee in the "Sexiest Leg Competition". Ok, next!"

"Seems that it is my turn now" Bang shouted out loud and jumped to the stage.

"I like your burning spirit. Now, let's get to the main part."

"Right! Can you see my little cute fellow here? Yes, that's right. My nail is a very good friend of mine. As I can … make it my friend to talk with when there is no one else."

"What!" The other characters looked at him in surprise

"Well, I often use him as the substitution for Miss Litchi for me to practice confessing." The Chinese woman's face turned dark after hearing those words.

"What else?" The narrator said.

"You know? It's my little secret that only you can know." Bang got near the narrator and whispered into his ear.

"I have a very giant picture of me and Miss Litchi which I ordered my ninjas to draw. I heartily want to hang it on my wall but it seems that there is no nail in the town except mine that can fit that picture." The narrator's body turned into concrete.

"Heh heh… okay, I … get … it. Next! Jin Kisaragi! It's your turn" The major sighed and walked toward the stage.

"Yay! Major is the best! Major is the best! Woohoo!" Noel yelled excitingly at the background.

"Oh please, be quiet, Noel!" A sudden heat rushed to her two cheeks.

"He has just called me by the name, is this a dream!" She fainted away.

"Shall we start?" The narrator reminded.

"Okay, behold! The perfection of Yukianesa!

I can make everything I want…..!

I can travel around with my Ice Car!

I can hunt down the bird with my Ice Bow!

I can make an ice field!...blah blah blah" Jin listed everything he could make for 10 minutes straight and accidentally froze the narrator who was in a thumb-up pose.

"Im..pres..sive. Ne..xt" The freezing guy said hardly with his mouth as cold and numb as ice.

"Hayyyaa…. Now it's my turn! The reward shall be mine and only mine." Miss Chinese said challengingly and took out her long staff.

"Tch… You will never win because I'm destinied to be the best and the winner so why bother trying so hard in vain instead of handing the prize over me?" Jin smirked sarcastically.

"Well, people say "never see, never know". Now, everyone should sit down quietly and watch me." Litchi performed some hand seal and an yin yang circle appeared above her, a transformed into a stickman.

"My weapon can be a very good servant… he can bring tea for me after I have a busy day with patients. He also can help me carry heavy things." The stickman drew the picture as example.

"That's nice… what else?" The woman performed some hand seals again and the the stick changed its shape into original one but in bigger size. She leaped over and fixed herself on the floating stick.

"This is a convenient car. Whenever I don't feel like walking, this will solve the problem."

"Hey! I can also make ice car. What is the difference anyway?" Jin pointed at the her.

"Mine can provide more seats and also who would like to cool their butts by sitting on that little icy car of yours?" The Major slapped his forehead in irritation.

"Good! Good!. It is time for Hazama!" The guy stepped ahead and brought out a snake-like weapon.

"Behold my super amazing tools! My Ouroboros is an outstanding escaping device as I can climb in the air to run away when needed." Ragna's vein pop out as he remembered many times he had miss the hit just because of that goddamn snake.

"It is a cute, obedient and loyal pet. Hey hey my Ourrie, catch this!" The guy threw the wooden stick away and the snake head instantly shot out and grabbed it.

"See? Hahaha, I can play with him everyday!"

"Hahaha, brilliant. I like those ideas. Ok, How about you Tsubaki?" The white-uniformed girl approached the stage slowly.

"Now, tell us how useful your weapon is!" The narrator expect something wonderful from her.

"…." She said nothing.

"Hello? Tsubaki. It's your turn. So …"

"…" No words was said.

"We are waiting for you."

"…." The narrator frustratingly threw the pen on the table.

"Arrgghhh! Waiting for your part takes forever! Noel? Your turn!"

"Wait, I will say my part." Tsubaki hesitatingly said

"Ok, say it now." She played with her hair.

"Well….. my weapon somewhat is useful for …."

"For?" The guy raised his eyebrow.

"For… Fascism." Her two cheeks redened.

"What!" All other characters gasped.

"You see… my Izayoi can become a whip, a fist, a sword, a staff, fencing foil …. Those are more than perfect to punish the rebellion!"

"Well….. I suppose that your weapon must have some positive effects to compensate it." The red-haired girl rubbed her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh… it is Izayoi the item that establishes the HBO (Headquater of Blind Organization)!"

"What the hell! How many members are there in the …HBO?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"All of them are people from Yayoi who have used it frequently in their life time."

The whole place went silent as they heard the stories of the weapon's user.

"Oh wow! Ok. Seems that your weapon is something ….dreadfully interesting. Next!" Noel shyly walked toward the stage.

"You know, my weapon can't be used for anything good other than shooting enemies so I think I will pass this time." She talked to the narrator's ear.

"I …get…it. Then Tao is the only one left. TAO! How about you?" The cat-girl rubbed her stomach.

"Tao wants to eat, meow! Tao is super hungry. Can Good Guy give Tao some meat bun, meow?"

"Hey, I'm not the food-giver. Ask someone else for it." Ragna turned away.

"But it's dinner time! Free food is the best." Suddenly, everybody's stomach rumbled loudly.

"I think we should eat something. I'm hungry too." Bang said.

"I will cook! I will cook!" Noel raised her hand voluntarily for the task.

"Very well, I suppose that the competition ends here. We will know the result during the dinner for some surprises." The narrator stood up from his chair and announced.

1 hours later.

"Here you go! This is my best work!" Noel brought out several dish of food and displayed it in front of them.

"Muumhh, smells so good. I want to bite it immediately. Noel must have done it with all of her heart. I, Bang Shishigami, shall finish it now!" The ninja shouted out and folked a small piece of the food and put it into his mouth.

"Shut up, man. You ruined my appetite." Jin complained as he tasted a bit of food and soon, every character had tried it.

"Ok it's time for me to declare the result. I'm so happy to have all of you participated in it and the winner is Ji….." At that, all of them vomitted and fainted away.

"Gosh! What… the hell… is this food! Uwahhh!" Ragna threw up hardly and lost consciousness.

"Miss Litchi, please forgive me …for not being able to … rescue you from this … cruel world!" Bang said in tears.

"Noel? I don't feel really good. I … " Jin lose his balance and collapsed on his knees, his hand wiped the cold sweat on his forehead before totally knocked off.

The scene went silent…

Only the narrator and Noel remain …..

Hazama arrived at the place.

"Sorry, I've just gone out for some private issues. Oh my, something happen here?" He said and took a piece of fish on the dish and put it into his mouth.

"Huummm, it tastes…. Somewhat strange…." The two inspected him to see what might be happened.

"Uhmm, this food is wonderful! Lemme have another bite of it!" He said and finished the whole dish.

"Well, the winner is Noel Vermillion! Her puffer fish simmered in peppersand spice was actually able to caught the whole members offguard and knocked them out instantly. Wow! That is the coolest weapon of today! Thanks for hearing!" The two waved goodbye as Noel hugged a cute little panda doll and Hazama got another dish of fish. Noel surely would have hard time caring for the ill major!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: How was that? Having any opinions for it? Let's click the review button and let me know about it! (Of course including the grammatical and vocabulary helps if possible) **

**Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cardlover95**


End file.
